


Lost Game

by MoonLitFranx



Series: Three L's [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLitFranx/pseuds/MoonLitFranx
Summary: Semi felt that it was a lost game. All the times that Shirabu Kenjiro was beside Semi Eita, until he wasn't.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Three L's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014324
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Lost Game

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first fic that I will be posting on ao3. I would like to thank Ate Nami for proofreading this fic and my friends who supported me in the making of this fic, thank you so so much!! I hope you'll like it!!! <333

Semi was walking to the park with his hopes high that he would find someone interesting to play with when he saw a group of boys surrounding a smaller boy.

“Hey! What are you guys doing?!” Semi shouted as he marched to where they were. The boys’ attention was on him and he saw how they snickered to themselves.

“This is none of your business!” One bully exclaimed that just infuriated Semi.

Semi didn’t know what took over him and he suddenly charged at them. Even though it seemed like Semi was losing he beat them up until they were scared and ran away. He nodded and praised himself for doing the job well before he remembered the boy they were bullying.

“Hey, get up,” Semi said while looking at the crying boy. He shows no signs of stopping so Semi just waited until he stopped crying. 

The boy finally stopped crying and looked up, surprised to see Semi. “You’re still here?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Semi said. “Why were you getting picked on by those weirdos?”

“They said it’s because of my hair.” The boy sniffled and tried to wipe his tears with his sleeves. He then started tugging on his hair while muttering under his breath.

Semi carefully looked at the boy’s bangs and giggled. The boy thought he was going to make fun of him and was on the verge of crying again, he didn’t expect to hear the words from the other.

“It’s cute though and only you could pull it off.” Semi smiled and offered a hand to the smaller boy.

“Really?” The boy asked and took his hand to stand up.

“Yeah, my face is funnier than your hair anyways,” Semi said before laughing.

The boy noticed that there’s a bruise forming on Semi’s cheek. “Oh no. let’s put some ice on that,” he said, visibly concerned for him.

“This is fine, I’ll just put some later when I get home.” Semi waved slightly as if it was nothing.

“No, I insist, let’s go to my house.” The boy said, taking Semi’s hand and walking to their house.

The walk to the boy’s house was quiet so Semi thought that he should break the silence and ask questions. “I remembered that I haven’t got your name yet.”

“Ah! I forgot about that too! I’m Kenjiro, Shirabu Kenjiro, how about you?” Shirabu answered then looked back at Semi.

“I’m Semi Eita but you can call me Eita, I’m 8 years old. Based on our appearances I think I’m older than you.”

“You’re right about that.” Shirabu smiled and continued the walk to his house. Semi thought that the route going to Shirabu’s house is the same as his. After a few more minutes of walking they reached where Semi’s street is.

“Shirabu, how much farther is the walk to your house?” Semi stopped walking and saw that Shirabu did too.

“It’s only a street away from here, don’t worry,” Shirabu answered as he turned to him. “Why did you ask?”

“My house is right here, let’s just go there then I’ll walk you home.” came Semi’s reply before walking to the house, Shirabu just shrugged and followed the older male.

“Won’t your mom be angry once she sees that bruise on your face?” 

Semi just shook his head in response. “I often get into trouble and accidents so this is just normal.”

Shirabu was confused but he asked no more questions and followed Semi to his house.

“We’re here!” Semi took his shoes off and went inside the house, Shirabu then did the same and followed closely after Semi.

“Mom! I’m home!”

Semi’s mother then came out from the kitchen and gasped when she saw the bruise on her son’s cheek. “Eita, what kind of trouble did you get into again?”

“It was nothing!” Semi answered while he went to get some ice while Shirabu was just standing awkwardly not knowing what to do.

Semi’s mother then saw Shirabu and her face softened. “Who’s this adorable little boy?”

Shirabu figured that he should introduce himself so he did. “I’m Shirabu Kenjiro, Eita saved me from the park when I was getting picked on.”

Semi then emerged from the kitchen holding a towel filled with ice to his cheek before looking at his mother for any reactions. 

“Oh, you did the right thing Eita, but be careful next time okay?” Semi’s mother said as he smiled at the both of them. “How about you two head up to Eita’s room and I fix up something for you two to eat.”

Semi nodded and gestured for Shirabu to follow him to his room. The both of them went upstairs with Shirabu lagging behind.

Semi then invited Shirabu inside his room and he rambled on the different things that he owns, like his different collection of music varying from genre to genre. He apologized when he noticed Shirabu was just staring at him but the latter didn’t mind at all. It surprised Semi when Shirabu started asking about his favorite songs which no one ever did. All they ever did was nod and wave him off and talk about different things.

Semi hopes that Shirabu will stay around for a long time, he’s the first one who never waved off his interests, excluding his mom of course, Shirabu will come second to his mom. 

Their conversation was cut short when Semi’s mother knocked on the door and gave them snacks to eat. 

They ate the snacks and continued talking about different things. They also danced and sang along to all the songs that Semi played even if they’re off tune and their lyrics are wrong. They both had fun with just the two of them. Their fun was cut short when they were made aware of the time.

“I have to go home,” Shirabu said, which made Semi sad. This was the most fun he had with somebody and it’s immediately cut short.

“You can eat dinner here first before you go home,” Semi offered.

Shirabu shook his head. “My mom must be worried about me, so I need to hurry home.”

Semi just nodded before walking towards the door. “Come on then, let me walk you home.”

“Ah, it’s fine. You can just walk me out the door to your house. I won’t be lost if that’s what you’re worrying about,” Shirabu answered while smiling.

Semi opened the door and gestured for Shirabu to go first. Shirabu smiled before leaving the room and walking downstairs. They told Semi’s mom that Shirabu will be going home.

“Alright, stay safe while walking home okay?” Semi’s mom said that made Shirabu nod.

“I will, thank you for today Semi-san.” Came Shirabu’s answer before he waved goodbye.

Semi walked him out of their house. “Kenjiro, let’s have fun again next time.”

Shirabu’s eyes widened before he smiled softly. “Alright, Eita.”

Ever since that day they became best friends. No matter where the other went the other is always there.

When school started that year Semi just realized that Shirabu goes to his school so he ran towards him but failed to notice a rock in his way. That’s why the first day of their school year Semi and Shirabu were in the nurse’s office.

The both of them also frequented at the convenience store near the park where they met. Almost every day after school they buy snacks and hang out at the park before going home.

Some days they buy food from the convenience store and hang out at Semi’s house to either study or just listen to music and talk about everything under the sun. Whether it’s about school or about home or just anything that crosses their mind. 

Semi would often drag Shirabu whenever there are festivals around, with the consent of both their mothers of course. They’d just play some games there and they’d just go around eating food while holding the prizes they won for each other. Semi won a bunny plushie for Shirabu while Shirabu won a cat plushie for Semi.

At the end of each day that they’d spend with each other, Shirabu always declines Semi’s offers on walking him home. But they’d always have smiles on their faces when they walk  
inside their rooms while looking forward to tomorrow.

When Semi got his first phone he immediately told Shirabu to save his number even if Shirabu doesn’t have a phone yet. Semi told Shirabu that he should give his number to him when he gets his phone. Shirabu just agreed because he won’t give his number to anyone except for Semi and his mother.

When Shirabu did get his phone, Semi always fills his inbox every day, especially during the night. Semi always asks about the weirdest things that make Shirabu laugh and sometimes question life too.

‘If we breathe air but we can’t see it, then can fish see water?’ 

When Semi sent that question Shirabu was up all night thinking of the answer. The next day Shirabu found the answer when he searched for it and told Semi. Fish do not see water, just as how humans do not see air.

People often ask whenever they’re together if they get tired of being just with each other and Semi answered. “Why would I get tired of my favorite person?” That made Shirabu smile and nod, agreeing with Semi.

Even though they were just kids, they know that they’ll be together for a long time. It wasn’t too long when they realized that they’ve grown. They entered the same middle school together, hung out whenever there was free time and walked home together. Time could only tell how close they've been.

-

It was a chilly afternoon when Semi and Shirabu were walking home from school while eating ice cream. Semi noticed that they were passing by the park and got an idea.

“Hey, Kenjiro.” Semi finished his ice cream and disposed the wrapper in a trash can.

“What?” Shirabu asked, almost finishing his ice cream.

“Race you to the swings!” Semi exclaimed and started running before Shirabu could even answer.

“Wait for me! That’s not fair!” Shirabu shouted and had no choice but to shove his ice cream in his mouth before running after Semi.

Semi reached the swings first, as usual, and sat on the red swing which he knew was Shirabu’s favorite one. He knew that Shirabu would get annoyed but he looks adorable so Semi couldn’t take him seriously.

“I’m going to beat you one day,” Shirabu stated before sitting down on the yellow swing.

Semi just grins before sticking out his tongue teasingly at Shirabu, to which the latter mirrored.

“Do you still remember when we first met here?” Semi asked as he pushed on the ground making the swing move.

“Of course,” Shirabu snorts, “how could I forget?”

“If ever someone picks on you for that exact same reason, tell me immediately. I’ll teach them a lesson,” Semi said with a smile.

Shirabu just laughed and nodded. “Sure, but I’ll be the one to teach them a lesson first.”

Semi just hummed while staring at the sky, the swing slowly coming to a halt. “I haven’t told you this yet, but I’m going to Shiratorizawa when I finish here.”

Shirabu just stayed quiet for a while and looked down at the ground. Semi thought that Shirabu was angry until the younger spoke.

“Well if that’s your choice, then I’ll support you,” Shirabu mumbled before turning to Semi with a smile.

Semi sighed in relief, he really thought that Shirabu was going to be angry at him.

“But,” Semi looked at Shirabu when he heard him speak. “I’ll be following you, I’m not accepting any disagreements as an answer.”

Semi just laughed at what Shirabu said and ruffled his hair that earned him an annoyed look from Shirabu. “Fine, I’ll be waiting for you there so be sure to come okay?”

Shirabu smiled and nodded before standing up. “Of course, let’s go home now, it’s getting cold.”

Semi stood up and placed his pinky finger in front of Shirabu. “Let’s make it a pinky promise.”

“I’m not sure whether to take your word for it since you’re the one not fulfilling our promises,” Shirabu said jokingly before linking his pinky finger with Semi’s.

“You still make pinky promises with me though,” Semi stuck his tongue out, “but I swear on everything I own, I’ll keep this one and wait for you at Shiratorizawa.”

“You better, or else I’ll hunt you down,” Shirabu threatened him, his voice not laced with malice.

-

The day of Semi’s middle school ceremony came and Shirabu was there, clapping. Semi searched for the crowd for Shirabu but failed to find him.

Shirabu saw that Semi was looking for someone and couldn’t help but suppress a laugh when Semi frowned. After the program Semi finally saw him and waved at Shirabu to which the younger promptly returned.

“I thought you weren’t going to come anymore,” Semi exhaled as he tried to catch his breath after running to Shirabu.

“How did you even think of that? Of course I’ll come. What kind of best friend will I be if I didn’t?” Shirabu rolled his eyes at him playfully before smiling. “So where are you treating me to?”

“You’re the one that should be treating me you brat,” Semi said in annoyance.

“But you’re older,” Shirabu retorted with crossed arms.

Semi had no choice but to agree. “Fine, just be grateful that I love you and I’m the only one who tolerates you.”

“Okay now that’s just plain mean.” Shirabu pouted, which made Semi laugh and ruffle his hair.

“I’m just joking, let’s go get some food now,” Semi said and swung his arm over Shirabu’s shoulders.

“Fine, you’re paying though.”

“I always pay for you, brat.”

When both of them finally bought food they started eating while seated at the chairs outside the convenience store. Semi thought that time flew by fast and he began thinking on what will happen once the school year starts. Will he be able to fit in easily?

He admits that it will be strange without Shirabu because they’re always together for six years now, maybe they’ll be able to walk together to school but walking after school is still subjective due to their schedules. But he really wants to be able to walk home with Shirabu even if they’re in different schools.

Semi was pulled out from his thoughts when he felt Shirabu shake his arm. 

“Eita, I asked you a question. Are you alright?” Shirabu asked with concern lacing his voice. 

“Yes, I’m fine, I was just thinking about something,” Semi answers with a smile. “Now what was your question?”

“Ah, don’t think too hard you’ll hurt your head.” Shirabu jokes. “I asked you what club you’ll be joining in Shiratorizawa.”

“Now that you asked about it, I’m planning to join the volleyball team in Shiratorizawa,” Semi said before eating a bite of his onigiri.

Shirabu just nodded and sipped some of his drink. “Why volleyball though? Don’t you need experience when you join a volleyball team in high school, especially in Shiratorizawa?”

“Volleyball seems interesting. I can always find time to train during summer break.” Semi then smiled and turned to Shirabu. “What about you? What are you planning to do after I go to Shiratorizawa?”

“I just want to focus on my studies, I think I’ll do better once your annoying ass is gone,” Shirabu joked that made Semi mess up his hair.

“Is that how you talk to someone who is older than you?” Semi faked annoyance while he kept on messing up Shirabu’s hair.

“I only talk like this with you,” Shirabu said as he finished his drink and stood up to dispose of the box.

He didn’t even bother to fix his hair. Semi thought as he laughed in his mind.

“Awe, I’m special then,” Semi replied and then stood up to dispose of his trash too. He waited for Shirabu’s comeback but was met with silence instead. “Shirabu?”

“Ah yes what is it?” Shirabu questioned as he turned to Semi.

“Oh it’s nothing, I’ll walk you home.” Semi offered that was declined again.

“I’m only a street away from you, nothing could go wrong.” Shirabu smiled. “I’m serious Eita, let’s go home but you’re going straight to your house.”

“Fine, fine, I never win over you anyway,” Semi answered and started walking.

When they went to check the results of his entrance exam, Semi was accompanied by Shirabu. Semi was filled with anxiety and nervousness that he wouldn’t look at the bulletin board. 

Shirabu was kind of fed up that Semi was taking so long so he pushed Semi to the front of the bulletin board and pointed to his name. “You passed, dumbass.”

Semi just blinked and looked at the bulletin board to see if Shirabu wasn’t bluffing. “That’s me, that’s my name, I passed.” Semi couldn’t believe it and hugged Shirabu out of happiness. “I passed the exams!”

“Can you please let go I’m having a hard time breathing.” Shirabu was squirming in Semi’s arms that made the older male let go of him.

“Oh my bad, but let’s go buy some food and hang out at the park.” Semi then started walking so Shirabu was left with no choice but to follow him.

They bought what they needed in the convenience store and decided to go to the park where they always hang out.

“So what do you think about Shiratorizawa’s campus?” Semi asked when Shirabu already took a bite out of his bread.

Shirabu knew what Semi was doing so he took his time eating his bread. “It’s huge and spacious.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Semi looked at Shirabu who was eating another bite of bread.

Shirabu just nodded while chewing, looking at Semi with a what-am-I-supposed-to-say face.

Semi just laughed and shook his head before ruffling Shirabu’s hair. ” I thought you’d say that the place was interesting or point out a random flaw that you see in the school.”

Shirabu just stared at Semi with an offended look. “I know I judge a lot but am I really that judgmental?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” he answered before running towards the swings when they arrived at the park.

“Eita! You’re so unfair!” Shirabu shouted after him before stomping towards the swings.

“You snooze you lose my dear Kenjiro,” Semi teased as he pushed onto the ground to make the swing move.

“Hmph, I’ll beat you to it one day.” Shirabu sat on the swing beside him and quietly ate his bread.

“Will you miss me when I go to Shiratorizawa?” Semi asked after a few moments of silence. He waited for his response but not a sound came from the younger so he turned to him and saw him looking at the ground. “Hey, Shirabu?”

“No, I won’t.” 

Semi didn’t expect that answer and felt his heart break a little. He doesn’t show it but he’s very fond of the younger male.

“Don’t give me that sad look Eita, you’re literally just 20 minutes away.” Shirabu glared at him, “I can always wait for you here after school and we can walk home together.”

Oh. 

_Oh._

“Awww Kenjiro, you really thought that through didn’t you?” Semi said in a teasing voice. He felt his heart warm up because of what Shirabu said.

Shirabu looked at him before taking the last bite of his bread. “I’m just stating the truth, don’t tell me that you always thought that I’ll miss you when you leave?”

“Yeah, I mean we’re always together since you were seven, of course I’ll think about how you’ll feel without me by your side.” Semi leaned back on the swing as he waited for Shirabu’s response.

“If you think I’ll be lonely, I won’t be. I’d be able to make friends,” Shirabu retorted as he pocketed the wrapper. “I’m more worried for your clumsy ass. What will happen if I’m not there with you?”

“I can manage myself, I’ll work hard to be on the volleyball team so you can watch me on the court and cheer for me,” Semi said excitedly. “I’ll wait for you there.”

Shirabu just nodded and held out his pinky finger. “I’ll keep our promise and follow you there.”

Semi grinned and linked his pinky with Shirabu’s. “You better, or else I’ll drag you there.”

Shirabu then stood up and dusted off his pants. “Come on Eita, let’s go home.”

Semi was about to offer to walk him home but Shirabu beat him to it. 

“I’ll be fine Eita. You worry too much,” Shirabu stated before walking. Semi just sighed and decided that he should just ask another time when Shirabu is in a good mood. 

-

Semi and Shirabu were hanging out in Semi’s house. Semi is playing games on his phone while Shirabu borrowed one of Semi’s books.

“Aren’t you studying too much in advance?” Semi questioned as he desperately tapped on his phone to defeat the boss he was fighting.

“There’s no such thing as studying too much in advance Eita.” Shirabu resumed reading while humming softly.

Semi then sat up and stared at the younger male. “You know what, we are on break this week and the cherry blossom viewing is this weekend. Let’s both go there so you’re not cooped up here reading too much.”

Shirabu immediately turned to the older male. “What? The cherry blossom viewing? With just the two of us?”

“Yeah, unless you want to invite someone to come with us then I don’t mind,” Semi answered and watched as Shirabu stared off into space. “Shirabu?”

_This might be selfish but I hope that he won’t invite anyone._

“Yeah, it’d be fine if it was just us two. I’m not really that close with anyone to invite them to the viewing,” Shirabu mumbled before turning back to the book he was reading.

Semi cheered inside his mind then nodded before returning to his game. “I’ll prepare what we need for the picnic, just tell me what food you want to eat.”

“I’ll be fine with anything. You do know that I’m not a picky eater, right?”

“Yeah yeah, I just thought that you might want something since we are going to stay there for a while.”

“Where will we be meeting?”

“Let’s meet here at our house at seven in the morning so we could pass by the convenience in case you want to buy something.”

The day of the festival came and Semi was waiting for Shirabu in front of their house.

“Eita!”

Semi looked up and saw Shirabu waving at him, he felt like air got knocked out of his lungs when he saw him. Even if Shirabu is just wearing simple and casual clothes he looks so ethereal in Semi’s eyes.

“Hello, earth to Eita!” Shirabu shouted while waving his hand in front of his face. 

Semi blinked before turning to him. “Were you saying something?”

“No actually. I was just worried since you’re staring off into space ever since I arrived.” Shirabu pouted which made Semi want to pinch his cheeks.

“I was just thinking of something,” Semi answered that made Shirabu raise a brow. “Do you want to grab something from the convenience store?”

When Shirabu shook his head as an answer then busied himself on his phone it made Semi sigh. “Kenjiro, you’re always on your phone. What happened to ‘I won’t use my phone too much unless it was an emergency?’”

Shirabu squinted his eyes at Semi before pocketing his phone. “You got me there.”

Semi just laughed and swung his arm around Shirabu’s shoulders. “Of course I did. Let’s go before we run out of places to set up on.”

The both of them just talked and teased each other while on the way to the train station. As expected there were a lot of people already so Semi decided to hold Shirabu’s hand without warning.

“You might get lost, there are a lot of people and you’re small,” Semi answered when Shirabu was yet to ask the question.

From Semi’s peripheral view Shirabu just nodded and stuck to him closely. He just held onto Shirabu’s hand tighter and he felt the other squeeze his hand back.

The train ride to the festival was filled with comfortable silence and small talk. The destination was almost an hour away from Sendai, the Funaoka Castle Park is a famous place for cherry blossom viewing so Semi decided to take Shirabu there.

When they arrived, it was no surprise that the place was almost filled with lots of people with their picnic blankets under the cherry blossoms. There are children running around, the adults usually preparing the food for their family to eat while gazing at the cherry blossoms, and of course, there are couples who are having dates.

Semi is still holding Shirabu’s hand while they’re looking for a spot where they can view the cherry blossoms without any distractions. He wanted to ride the slope car with Shirabu to the summit of the castle but it may take a long time so he just settled for a picnic under the cherry blossoms.

“Kenjiro, are you alright with setting up there?” Semi asked as he pointed to a spot under a cherry blossom tree where there’s a few blankets set up. He figured that there won’t be too much distraction since there’s no children around their area.

“Yeah, that spot is fine for me,” Shirabu answered while peeking from behind Semi.

Semi nodded and led Shirabu to the spot where they both set up the picnic blanket and food. They both sat on the blanket while watching the cherry blossoms.

“Have you eaten breakfast yet?” Semi asked Shirabu to which the younger nodded. 

“I did, don’t tell me you didn’t?” Shirabu turned to him with a raised brow that made Semi smile sheepishly.

“I was excited okay? I was looking forward to today you know?” Came Semi’s answer before he pulled out a sandwich from the basket. “Just tell me if you want to eat early lunch before we walk around the park okay?”

Shirabu just nodded and whipped out his phone that made Semi roll his eyes playfully. “You know Kenjiro, I won’t be surprised if you married your smartphone. Doesn’t your mom tell you to use your phone moderately?”

“I don’t use my phone at home that much though, I only use it for assignments and projects.” Shirabu then continued typing in his phone that made Semi curious.

“Ah! Maybe you have someone that you have your eye on don’t you? Why didn’t you tell me?” Semi teased that made Shirabu hit him lightly. Ouch, even if Shirabu hit me harder than that I think my heart will still hurt more.

“I don’t even talk to anyone at school, stop jumping to conclusions Eita!” Shirabu placed his phone down and threw fallen cherry blossoms buds and petals at Semi.

“Hey! You’re really a brat!” Semi said jokingly before picking on the petals that got on his sandwich.

“Only to you Eita,” Shirabu answered before sticking his tongue out at Semi teasingly.

Semi feigned a gasp before throwing the cherry blossoms back at Shirabu. They just started to throw the fallen cherry blossoms at each other while shouting harmless insults at each other. Semi thinks that Shirabu looks pretty with the cherry blossom background. The time he was staring at Shirabu was when Shirabu threw a handful of cherry blossoms directly at his face that just made Semi to retaliate even more.

When they got tired of insulting each other they decided to just lie on the blanket and gaze on the sky for a while. They were surrounded with comfortable silence, the chatter from the people around them slowly became background noise. Semi decided that this time it’s a now or never moment, he wouldn’t mind if Shirabu even rejected him as long as they stayed as best friends after.

“Kenjiro, do you know why I wanted to take you here?” Semi turned to Shirabu while the younger was still looking at the sky.

“Yeah, you told me how you wanted to bring me out so I wouldn’t stay cooped up studying all day.” Shirabu also turned to Semi and was surprised that the older male was looking at him already.

“That’s partly the reason why I brought you here,” Semi mumbled as he sat up and made Shirabu sit up too.

“Huh? What’s the other reason then?” Shirabu questioned, genuinely curious of the other reason why Semi took him here.

Semi took a deep breath and faced Shirabu before taking both of his hands in his. “I was contemplating whether to tell you this since it might destroy our friendship but I couldn’t keep it in anymore.” He paused and looked at Shirabu who has his mouth slightly open. “I’m in love with you, Kenjiro. I don’t know when it started, I just realized when I was up one night and I thought that I’m scared of seeing you with someone other than me.”

“Eita, are you for real?” He heard Shirabu ask and closed his eyes, bracing for the rejection before he felt another weight on top of him, making him lie down with Shirabu on top of him. Shirabu tackled him, and now he’s laughing. Semi was beyond confused.

“I’m in love with you too Eita.” Shirabu then giggled before leaning in to kiss him. Semi was surprised that he had his eyes wide open before he registered what was happening. Shirabu’s lips were soft and when they kissed there were no fireworks or sparks that people used to describe their first kisses, instead there was this warmth that the both of them are familiar with.

Semi was the first to pull away, both of them are breathless. They laughed when they looked at each other’s eyes. Semi held Shirabu close to him, he was ecstatic that Shirabu was able to reciprocate his feelings. But he still needed to clear something up.

“Kenjiro, will you be my boyfriend then?”

“You’re an idiot Eita. I would honestly be disappointed with you if we went home and we still aren’t boyfriends. But at least you’re now my idiot boyfriend.”

Semi just laughed and started to tickle Shirabu’s sides that made him laugh out loud. Their day under the cherry blossoms was full of happiness and laughter. When it was finally time to go home they’re holding hands while talking about what happened that day.

Shirabu fell asleep on the train on the way home so Semi just let him sleep on his shoulder while keeping an arm around his waist so he won’t fall down. When they arrived at their stop Semi shook Shirabu gently to wake him up. Shirabu is a clingy one when he just woke up so he clung onto Semi’s arm while they were walking home. 

“Kenjiro, do you want to stay at our house to nap for a while? It’s still early in the afternoon so I’m sure your mom isn’t home yet.” Semi looked at Shirabu and laughed at the younger who was half-asleep clinging on his arm. He felt Shirabu nod so he took it as a yes.

When they arrived at Semi’s house he opened the door and placed the basket on the counter before supporting Shirabu walk upstairs. The younger male must’ve been exhausted since they walked a lot taking pictures.

Shirabu was sleeping peacefully when Semi tucked him in his bed. Semi was smiling fondly at the younger while fixing his hair out of his face. He let the younger sleep then he went downstairs to fix the contents of the basket.

Semi hummed a random tune while washing the bento boxes that they used. He wanted to go on many dates with Shirabu so he started listing stuff they could do on a date.

-

And so they did. Semi and Shirabu went on many after school dates after that, yes, their usual after school activities are now considered dates by the both of them. They did go on many different places for their dates though. 

They went to Jozenji-dori Avenue for one of their dates. Semi insisted that they go there when it’s night since it’ll be aesthetic with all the lights. Shirabu agreed that it was beautiful when they arrived there. They walked around taking pictures of each other.  
Semi even tripped while holding a drink since he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. Shirabu, being the nice boyfriend he is, helped Semi clean up his shirt. Good thing Semi had a coat on that time.

Around October they went to Akiu Falls. They brought a set of clothes and towels with them just in case they were in the mood for a dip in the hot springs. As usual, they both had their cameras out and took photos of each other. They used the set of clothes they brought, not because they went for a dip in the hot spring. Instead they used it because they both fell in the water while they were walking along the rocks. 

Semi’s most favorite date with Shirabu was when they went to the Umino-Mori Aquarium. It was their first date where Shirabu picked the location. The way that Shirabu’s eyes sparkled every time he sees and points at every kind of fish there was enough for Semi to decide that he’ll keep his attention on Shirabu only.

Shirabu was a little mad after their date though. He thought that Semi was listening to him while he was rambling but turns out Semi was just staring at him. He calmed down when Semi promised to buy him food before they went home.

-

When Semi first came to Shiratorizawa he felt that it was refreshing and strange at the same time. It was refreshing because he’s in a new environment, strange because Shirabu is not with him. He just sighed and continued on to his new classroom, he could already tell that high school is not much different from middle school so he felt relieved.

He stepped inside the classroom and he was surprised on how it was just the first day and yet the room was filled with laughter and chattering. Semi just smiled and looked for a vacant seat, he made himself comfortable and stared out a window, it will be such a long day without Kenjiro.

The day passed on pretty quickly. Semi found that he can eat lunch on the rooftop without anyone knowing. He also called Shirabu during lunch and they talked the whole hour before they had to go to their respective classes. 

When classes were done he headed to the gym. He wasn’t sure on what to expect since this is the first time that he will be joining a sports club but he was pretty confident with the practice he did over the summer break and after classes. He went inside and saw that there are a few freshmen like him based on their uniforms. They were then asked to line up and state their positions. They were asked to be on standby as they waited for further instructions from the captain.

The try outs were not easy. Semi was beyond exhausted when it ended. They had to test all of their skills in volleyball as if they have to be an all-rounder for the team. The try outs then ended and they were reminded that they’ll be informed tomorrow if they made the team or not. 

They ended the try outs with a bow and Semi was on the way home. He remembered to call Shirabu as he walked home. The younger was surprisingly not busy at all so he listened to everything that Semi told him. They ended up talking until Semi arrived home. They ended the call with the promise to meet during weekends.

That ended up being their routine. Semi would go home late due to their practices. He got in the volleyball club since he’s the only one who wanted to have the setter position and Shiratorizawa’s current starting setter is a third year. 

Shirabu would walk home alone and wait for Semi to call him. Sometimes they’d call each other during break and talk until the other has to go attend class. There are times that he would wait at the park when Semi had no practices scheduled and they’d go eat at a convenience store before they went home.

When Semi is finally going to play in a tournament he invited Shirabu. Unfortunately, Shirabu was busy since finals were coming up and he has extra studying to do. Semi was sad but he knows how important his studying is for Shirabu and most of the time Shirabu will make up to him.

The day of the tournament arrived and Semi was anxious that he decided to talk to Shirabu on the phone just to calm his nerves a little. Shirabu reassured him that he’ll do great and that he’ll be cheering for him. It lifted Semi’s spirits and he calmed down so when it started he was so absorbed in the game that when they won he couldn’t believe it.

The team wanted to celebrate their win that night but they decided to reschedule the next day since they’re all tired and worn out from the game. Semi on the other hand still has energy left so he called Shirabu on the way home and started telling him about the game.

He arrived home and Shirabu told him to wait for him at his house since he’ll be coming over. Semi told him to stay home and study but Shirabu insisted that he’ll come over so 

Semi just agreed. He arranged everything and waited for Shirabu to come.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Semi opened the door to see Shirabu holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“Congratulations on your first tournament Eita!” Shirabu handed him the flowers with a smile. 

Semi was touched by his boyfriend’s efforts so he hugged him, trying not to ruin the bouquet of flowers he was holding. “Thank you Kenjiro, you didn’t have to do this you know?”

“I wanted to, okay? I want you to know that I’m very proud of you.” Shirabu then placed a soft kiss on his lips then smiled.

Semi was melting from the affection that he was receiving that he can’t help himself but sneak a few more kisses from his adorable boyfriend.

“Eita we’re still outside you know?” Shirabu warned him while rolling his eyes playfully.

“Who cares? We’re the only ones outside.” Semi then hugged Shirabu again to which the other returned. “Let’s spend time tomorrow okay?”

Shirabu nodded and they stayed like that for a while until Shirabu had to go home to study. Semi wanted to walk him home but Shirabu declined again and told him to get some rest. He just agreed and asked for a goodbye kiss that Shirabu did give.

Semi felt like today was one of the best days in his life. He slept peacefully that night with a smile on his face.

The next day when he went to celebrate with their team on their win he became closer with the team, especially with his fellow freshmen. Their celebration ended quickly since it was a rest day for them and Semi was the first one to leave. He had plans with Shirabu that day but he didn’t tell anyone that.

For the rest of the year they played in many tournaments that helped Semi gain experience in volleyball. He worked twice as hard ever since they won their first tournament so he wasn’t able to spend that much time with Shirabu than he did before.

Even when Semi was busy, he made sure that he’s present at Shirabu’s middle school ceremony. He couldn’t afford not to be there especially when Shirabu is present in almost all of his activities. The ceremony passed by quickly and the both of them decided to go to the usual place to talk about their plans when Shirabu finally goes to Shiratorizawa.

Semi was happy when Shirabu told him that he will be joining a club at Shiratorizawa but even after he pestered him to tell him what club it is, he didn’t. He looked forward to their first day together at Shiratorizawa.

-

Semi believed that Shirabu would be able to pass the entrance exams to Shiratorizawa so when they went to check the bulletin board for the exam results he already expected that Shirabu’s name would be there.

“See? I knew that you could do it.” Semi then ruffled Shirabu’s hair making the latter glare at him.

“I knew that too, the exam was practically a breeze to me,” Shirabu answered as he fixed his hair.

“Awww my Kenjiro is really smart!” Semi exclaimed that made Shirabu hide his face.

“Semi-san, not here please.”

“Aw, no Eita for today?”

“No, not until you stop that stupid look on your face.”

“Fine.”

“Let’s go home Eita, we’re only here to check the exam results.” Shirabu started to walk towards the school gates.

“Awe, don’t you want a tour of the school Kenjiro?” Semi caught up to Shirabu and pouted in front of him.

“Eita, please don’t do that again. We only came here to check the results, I can always tour around the school once classes start.” Shirabu continued walking while Semi walked beside him.

“What’s gotten into you? Your mood changed ever since we stepped into the campus,” Semi stated as he stared at the younger, obviously waiting for an answer. He saw Shirabu take a deep breath before turning to him.

“I’m just nervous with all the stares that people are giving us, okay?” Shirabu answered that made Semi furrowed his brows. “What I’m saying is, I’m sure you gained popularity after you joined the volleyball club and people are confused on who I am and what I am to you.”

Semi finally got it and he felt guilty because he didn’t sense the younger’s discomfort so he knew a way on how to make it up to him. “Do you want to come over then and watch a movie?”

Shirabu nodded with a smile. They walked out of the gates together and held hands when they were far from the school and the student’s prying eyes.

-

Semi did not expect the scene when he went inside the gymnasium for early morning practice. When Shirabu said that he’ll sign up for a club he didn’t think that it would be the volleyball club.

“Kenjiro? What are you doing here?” He asked and then winced as the younger male lost focus that made the ball hit him in the face.

“Oh, uh, surprise?” Shirabu said as he picked up the volleyball while rubbing his forehead.

“Is this why you always insist that you’re going to be going home late?” Semi asked and chuckled as Shirabu nodded while looking at the floor.

“You should’ve told me so we could’ve practiced together.” Semi then approached the younger male and wrapped his arms around him.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you,” Shirabu mumbled as he let go of the volleyball and returned the hug.

Their moment was cut short when someone came inside the gym. “OH WHAT’S THIS?” 

The both of them turned to where the voice came from and Semi just laughed while Shirabu was confused.

“Hey Satori, this is Kenjiro, my childhood friend. Kenjiro this is Satori, one of the team’s middle blockers.”

“Nice to meet you! Are you going to try out for our team?” Tendou asked excitedly that Shirabu just answered with a nod, unsure on how to match the older’s energy. 

“That’s great! No one really wants to try out here since most of them are scared of Coach Washijo, well unless you’re confident in your skills as a player and you have guts to withstand Coach Washijo you’ll do fine in the tryouts,” Tendou rambled on as Semi nodded beside him. “By the way what position are you trying out for?”

“I’m actually trying out for the setter position,” Shirabu mumbled that made Tendou look at Semi.

“Well, looks like your childhood friend is your rival,” Tendou said as he patted Semi’s back. Semi just nodded and went into deep thought.

It’s a big shock that Kenjiro played volleyball, and the coincidence that we’re playing the same positions will make it hard for us but I won’t back down from giving him the setter role.

Semi just looked at Shirabu before smiling. “I guess we’ll be competing for the setter position.”

Shirabu just nodded before placing the ball back to where he found it.

“Hey Kenjiro, how did you get in the gym?” Semi asked, it was weird since only the captain and vice-captain holds the key, unless you ask for permission for the key from the coach.

“Oh, it was unlocked actually, I think there were people here before me but they forgot to lock the gym.”Shirabu grabbed his bag before walking out of the gym. “Homeroom will start in five minutes so I’ll be heading to my room.”

Semi just nodded and went to warm up when he remembered something. “Let’s have lunch later Kenjiro! I’ll go to your room!”

Shirabu just answered with a thumbs up and a wave before he continued his walk to his room. Semi just smiled and resumed on doing warm ups.

The both of them just did what their routine is, Shirabu attending classes while Semi attended morning practice and his classes after practice that is until lunch came.

Semi knew where to look for Shirabu so when the bell rang he immediately left the classroom to head to Shirabu’s classroom that baffled his classmates. They know that Semi just  
usually eats at their classroom so it was a shock that Semi left their classroom without anyone forcing him.

Semi scared Shirabu when he was leaving his classroom that made Shirabu shriek. The bento that Shirabu was holding almost dropped to the floor that made Semi a little guilty.

“The amount of hate that is stored in my body just for you is immeasurable.” Shirabu was glaring at Semi but he knew that his words held no bite and his glare is just a natural reaction of his.

“Come on Kenjiro, I was just messing with you.” Semi was doubled over laughing and pretended to wipe fake tears from his eyes. “Let’s go eat lunch together now.”

Shirabu nodded and Semi took that as a sign to start walking, he knows how Shirabu hates attention and Semi just attracts it wherever he goes. The day that he got into the volleyball team was the day that he gathered admirers and fans. He’s sure that many will try to get close to Shirabu because of him and it just made his blood boil.

When they reached the rooftop Semi made sure that they’re the only ones there so they could have privacy. He gestured for Shirabu to sit on the bench and soon followed. “I’m so sorry for earlier Kenjiro, I know how much you hate attention and yet I still did that.”

Shirabu just stared at him before smiling. “It’s fine, once I get accepted into the volleyball team later I’m sure I’ll garner lots of unwanted attention too.”

Semi just nodded before he stopped midway. “Why did you decide on joining the volleyball club though?”

“It’s a secret for me to keep and for you to know.” Shirabu winked before he opened his bento and started eating.

“That’s not fair Kenjiro!” 

“Nothing is fair in this world my dear Eita.”

Lunch was over before they knew it, they were having too much fun teasing each other while looking down at their school campus.

They both went to their classes and both of them had different reactions to what will happen after classes. Semi was excited that he was practically buzzing with energy during his classes that bewildered his teachers and classmates, Shirabu on the other hand was filled with anxiety, his teachers asked him if he needed to go to the infirmary but he just answered that he’s fine and they don’t need to worry about him.

When the bell rang most of the students rushed out of the classroom in order to attend their after school activities while some of them were asked to stay to clean up the classroom. Semi was at Shirabu’s classroom waiting for him so they could go to the gym together. As usual, he heard people whispering around him but he paid no mind to it.

Shirabu was startled when he saw Semi outside the classroom but he couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Are you ready? I’m sure there’ll be a lot of students who’ll try out this year,” Semi said as he ushered Shirabu to a quieter path to the gym. He was met with Shirabu’s eyes that held a lot of determination that was new to Semi.

Semi grinned and ruffled the other’s hair that the younger didn’t even bother to fix. “That’s the spirit! I think this is the only time that I saw you so determined ever since that day when we tried to catch dragonflies when you were 11.”

“Oh please, I’m determined all the time. I just don’t show it that often,” Shirabu retorted as he rolled his eyes, making Semi laugh fondly.

“Whatever floats your boat Kenjiro. I’ll give you a heads up on what will happen during the tryouts so you’ll be prepared.” Semi then began to orient Shirabu on what’s the main event of the try outs and gave him tips on what to do when they’re asked to play in a six versus six game that only consists of one set.

“You have to look out for each one of the seniors there,” Semi explained while Shirabu nodded.

“I have to look out for you too, you’re my senior,” Shirabu answered. Semi just hummed and smiled as they were nearing the gym.

“Not really. My skills can never be compared to them.”

“Eita, I know that’s bullshit. You worked hard as they did. Don’t put yourself down like that or else I’ll punch some sense into you,” Shirabu groaned and went inside the gym. Semi just chuckled at how Shirabu reacted and followed him into the gym but he went to his second year teammates and let Shirabu assess the whole gym.

“Oh! Here’s Semisemi!” Tendou exclaimed that made them turn their attention to Semi.

“Satori, can you stop calling me that and call me Eita instead?” Semi feigned annoyance that just made Tendou tease him more.

“I’m actually surprised when word came around that Eita was hanging around a certain freshman ever since morning,” Yamagata added as they all nodded in agreement.

“I told you already that he’s Semisemi’s childhood friend.” Tendou then grinned at Semi’s direction that made him glare back at him. He better not tell anyone what he saw earlier this morning.

“Let’s not probe into Eita’s personal life. He’ll tell us when he’s comfortable telling us,” Reon said with a smile that made Semi cry in his mind. I’m so thankful to have a Reon Ohira in my life.

When Washijo entered the gym everyone went silent. Only the sound of his shoe against the floor can be heard. Their captain was called by Washijo and Semi knew that the try outs would finally start.

_Oh boy, this is going to be a long day._

“Whoa, your friend got fast reflexes Eita,” Tendou commented as all the members of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club were to assess the skills of the freshman before a practice match.

Semi just groaned when Tendou emphasized the word friend. “I’m actually surprised that he’s agile, he often just went with the flow when we were younger so I often dragged him around. I’m proud of him for coming out of his comfort zone.”

Their conversation ended there as they resumed watching the freshmen. Semi thought that Shirabu will be able to surpass him if they continued training him like they trained him. 

Shirabu has natural talent that he’s average at everything he does so when he puts his mind into something he’ll be able to excel in no time.

When the practice match started the air was tense already. All members were cautious of the freshmen, their team work was great even if they just met each other today. The match dragged on for an extra hour because the gap between their scores were smaller than they expected. But the volleyball club finally won, they had to commend the talent that those freshmen have. 

The match drained Shirabu since this is the first time that he actually played against a team. Semi sensed the younger’s exhaustion and offered him a towel and a bottle of water.

“I’m proud of you earlier. You exerted that much effort that I haven’t seen in years,” Semi jokes that made Shirabu roll his eyes and drink the water that Semi handed to him.

“Thanks for noticing all my efforts ever since we were younger,” Shirabu grumbled that made Semi laugh. The younger was really adorable even when he gets annoyed. 

“Eita! Come here for a minute coach has something to tell us!” Semi heard Reon call him so he had to hurry to where they were. Shirabu just watched as Semi laughed with them that made him smile fondly.

Semi kept on glancing back to Shirabu who was waiting for him. He felt bad that he had the younger wait for him but he insisted that it was alright before playing on his phone. 

When they were given the go signal to leave Semi immediately hurried to where he was seated.

“Kenjiro let’s head home now. I know that you’re exhausted already,” Semi whispered that Shirabu answered with a nod.

“Only a little though,” Shirabu added as he stood up and grabbed his bag. Semi knew how the other wants silence when he’s tired so their walk home was just filled with Semi humming quietly while holding Shirabu’s hand. He didn’t try to ask if he could walk him home since he knows that the younger male would just decline.

The next day was quite pressuring for Shirabu, he couldn’t focus on his lessons. His mind is filled with what if’s from the results of his tryouts that made him anxious. He didn’t even notice that it was lunch already and Semi is already outside their classroom.

Semi was worried for his boyfriend since he’s always alert and observant but today he couldn’t count how many times Shirabu almost tripped on the way to school. He even had his tie on wrong. Now Shirabu didn’t even notice that it was lunch already that made Semi decide that he would ask what’s wrong.

“Kenjiro!” Semi shouted that got his attention. He saw him blink and stand up then walk towards the door before walking back to his seat to retrieve his almost forgotten lunch.

Semi just sighed and massaged his temple before carefully dragging Shirabu to the rooftop. “Can you tell me what’s wrong that you’re so out of yourself today?”

Shirabu placed his head on Semi’s shoulder with a sigh. “I’m just anxious about the results for later. I don’t know what I would feel if I don’t get in the team.”

Semi wrapped an arm around Shirabu’s shoulder and placed a kiss on the crown of his head. “You did well yesterday. Your team almost closed the gap between our scores so I know that Coach Washijo wouldn’t hesitate to pick you. Cheer up Kenjiro, I talked to some of our teammates yesterday and they think that you’ll make a great addition to the team.”

Shirabu just nodded before kissing Semi’s cheek. “Thank you. You always know what to say when I’m feeling down.”

Semi chuckled and pinched Shirabu’s cheek. “Of course, I know you better than anyone else. Let’s eat now so we’ll have the energy to practice later.”

Their lunch time was full of jokes and laughter that Shirabu’s mind was momentarily distracted from the results for later. They went back to their respective classes when they heard the bell ring.

Semi has faith in Shirabu so when he came to pick him up in his class he thought of how they’ll be able to spend more time again. His thoughts were cut short when Shirabu nudged him by his shoulder.

“We’ll be late so we better hurry up.” Shirabu walked faster than Semi did so he had to catch up.

“You’re in a better mood than you were earlier,” Semi said as he watched Shirabu stop in his tracks before walking again.

“I just decided to not expect anything,” Shirabu answered shortly that made Semi raised a brow.

The gym was filled with chattering when they came. The air was tense for the first years while the atmosphere was buzzing with excitement for the seniors. The moment their teacher coach went inside the gym they all went silent as they anxiously waited for the results.

Semi didn’t know who the other freshmen were but he assumes that Shirabu knows one of them based on his reaction when an unfamiliar name was called. He held Shirabu’s hand when he heard his name being called.

“Shirabu Kenjiro. According to coach Washijo he’ll need to keep an eye on you so you might be the starting setter starting next month. Semi will become the reserve setter and possibly the pinch server.”

Semi felt the gazes of his teammates and he knew that they’re worried but Semi couldn’t react to them when the most distracting gaze came from the one beside him. He knows that Shirabu’s mind is racing so he gently squeezed his hand and flashed a reassuring smile.

After the results were announced they were asked to clean up the gym and go straight home. Semi was with Yamagata putting away the net and the poles.

“Eita, are you alright?” Yamagata whispered that surprised Semi. _Why wouldn’t he be okay?_

“Yeah, if it’s about the setter position I’m fine. I already expected that since Kenjiro has more talent than I have,” Semi explained. Yamagata nodded, still unsure of Semi’s thoughts.

They all finished cleaning up with Shirabu trailing behind Semi, the older male said goodbye to the both of them and they went on their way home. The walk was silent but it wasn’t the usual silence that they were familiar with.

“I’m sorry,” Shirabu blurted out that surprised Semi.

“What are you being sorry for? If it’s about the setter position I don’t mind at all, I’m sure we’ll be able to win more games with you as the starting setter.” Semi looked at Shirabu, he had his head down and he knows that Shirabu is blaming himself. 

Semi sighed and wrapped an arm around Shirabu’s shoulders. “You’re thinking too loud. It’s not your fault okay? I’m happy that you got in and we’ll be spending more time together. Coach Washijo said that he’ll have to monitor you first so you need to expect that I’m not giving up my position easily.”

Shirabu just nodded and placed his head on Semi’s shoulder. “Volleyball is exhausting. But it’s fun, I think I’ll enjoy this more than I initially thought.”

Semi chuckled and messed up Shirabu’s hair. The latter groaned and fixed his hair while Semi smiled fondly at him.

After that day Shirabu and Semi’s extra practice got squeezed in their routine. They would stay an extra 30 minutes at the gym just so they could practice together. Their teammates kept on telling them to not overwork themselves and they promised not to.

During their practices Semi learned that Shirabu knew Taichi because they met during the entrance exams. Shirabu was pissed at Taichi at first because he bluntly told him that his bangs look weird but they helped each other out after the exams so Shirabu thought of him as an acquaintance.

Semi just laughed at Shirabu’s experience so when they went home Semi kept on teasing Shirabu about what happened. Before they parted ways Semi told him that he’s the only one who could pull that kind of hairstyle and Shirabu smiled.

One time when Semi went ahead to practice since Shirabu had extra classes that day. They were practicing their serves when Shirabu and Taichi came in the gym. He immediately noticed the bloody towel that Shirabu was holding on his nose so he immediately went over to him and asked what happened.

Shirabu claimed that it was because the seasons were changing that Semi called bullshit. Not once did Shirabu have a bloody nose when the seasons were changing. Semi looked at Taichi but he just evade his gaze. He knew that something happened that only the both of them knew, he didn’t ask any questions and told Shirabu that he can sit out of practice for today.

-

The final game against Karasuno was their last game for the third years. Semi has his arm wrapped around Shirabu who was sobbing uncontrollably. He knew that Shirabu was blaming himself since he lost his control and went frantic. 

“You don’t have to blame yourself Kenjiro, there’s always 6 people on the court and each of them helps in the result of the game, you’re not alone,” Semi whispered to him when Shirabu stopped and grabbed onto Semi’s jersey while crying.

“I could’ve done something so that we can win, I shouldn’t have been the starting setter, it should’ve been you!” Shirabu shouted before he started crying again. Semi didn’t answer and just rubbed the other’s back. It was a big pressure on Shirabu’s shoulders since he was chosen as the starting setter instead of Semi.

“Come on, I know you’re tired, let’s go back to the campus so we can finish the punishment for us. It’s also the last time that we’ll be able to do those so you don’t want to miss it.” Semi joked then he immediately panicked when Shirabu started crying harder. “Oh fuck I’m so sorry Kenjiro please don’t cry.”

“I don’t want you to go, I still want to be able to play in this team with you,” Shirabu whimpered as he pulled Semi closer.

Semi’s features softened as he looked at him. He softly patted his head as he hummed in agreement. “Me too, but this is the last game for us third years.”

“I want to quit the club.” Semi was shocked when he heard Shirabu utter those words.

“Kenjiro, you can’t leave the club. Wakatoshi appointed you as the captain, and you have these juniors that look up to you,” Semi said as he let Shirabu cry in frustration and hit him. 

“But they’re not you Eita! I played volleyball because I wanted to be with you!” Shirabu shouted at Semi. “I enjoy playing volleyball, especially when I’m with you!”

Semi frowned slightly and peeled Shirabu away from him. He saw that Shirabu was confused when he cupped his cheeks. “Kenjiro, I’ll be with you still, just not on the court or the bench. I’ll be watching you from the sidelines. I’ll also visit you at practice even if Coach Washijo chases me out of the gym.”

The last sentence made Shirabu laugh that relieved Semi. He pressed a kiss on the younger’s forehead and hugged him tightly. “You’ll enjoy playing volleyball even if it’s not with our team anymore. I know you’ll be able to create a team capable of winning while enjoying at the same time, alright?”

Semi felt Shirabu nod and wrap his arms around his waist. The both of them stayed like that for a while before they headed to the bus back to the campus. Semi let Shirabu place his head on his shoulder when he saw him yawn, the younger was out cold in a few seconds.

Semi kept an arm around Shirabu so the younger wouldn’t fall. He just listened to the hushed conversations of their teammates while he was in deep thought. He was disappointed in himself too but Shirabu took it harder than he did. Semi just sighed before he let himself be consumed by sleep.

Semi groaned as he felt someone shook him awake. “Mom, let me sleep for five more minutes please.” 

The shaking didn’t stop so he decided to open his eyes and he was met with Shirabu’s annoyed face. “I’ve been waking you for the past five minutes we’re the only ones left on the bus so I hope those five minutes sufficed.”

“Oh, my bad. Let’s go catch up to the others then.” Semi stood up while Shirabu carried both their bags that Semi tried to steal away but Shirabu was stubborn so Semi just sighed in defeat.

The both of them reached the gym and everyone’s attention turned to them. Coach Washijou cleared his throat and continued his speech while Semi and Shirabu sat on the floor with their other teammates.

“As I said earlier, I’m proud of you all for putting up a great fight against your rivals earlier. Your hard work didn’t go to waste and instead of wallowing in self-pity, use this opportunity to make yourself grow stronger than you were today. I expect everyone to be on time tomorrow for the last time that the third years will be joining us for practice. If you want to practice right now, I’ll allow you but only for an hour or two. I expect that no one will be around at eight in the evening. You all did well today.”

After Coach Washijo ended his speech everyone stood up and bowed. All of them stopped crying earlier but it seems like there’s no end to their tears. Semi wished for a way for all of this to stay just the way they are but not all wishes come true and he has to accept the reality that he’ll be leaving again.

They formed into a circle and hugged while cheering for everyone’s success and happiness. After their tear fest they all decided to play a game or two while switching members. They agreed on ending their day with laughter and happiness rather than tears and sadness.

-

The third years’ graduation ceremony came and the first and second years attended to show their pride in their seniors. They talked about going to a restaurant and celebrating there before they went to celebrate with their families. 

Semi felt his heart full of pride and joy as he looked at his progress. He made a lot of memories in high school and it just made everything special when Shirabu was with him. The restaurant they went to was available to accommodate them so they all had no trouble with the seats. 

They all ordered and agreed to pitch in for all the expenses. The restaurant was full of life, they never really liked emotional and sappy gatherings so they wanted to finish the day with laughter. They were silenced when Tendou stood up and raised a glass. Worry not, they are drinking juice and soda.

“This celebration is not only for us third years. It’s also for the new team that will be led by our dear Kenjiro!” Tendou exclaimed that elicited cheers from everyone. Shirabu just hid his face beside Semi while the rest of them raised their glasses.

“Since we’re already here, I have a question I wanted to ask!” Goshiki butted in that made the seniors curious. “What’s going on between Semi-san and Shirabu-san?”

The restaurant suddenly became quiet as Semi and Shirabu looked at each other, they never really told them officially that they were dating so it made sense that they would ask that question. It was a surprise that no one even asked when it was Shirabu’s first year.

Everyone had their attention on them, most of them had a hunch already but they still need the confirmation. The both of them nodded at each other. “We’re dating.” It was like hell broke loose by the loud shouting when Semi confirmed it.

Their celebration soon came to an end, they parted ways with the promise that they’ll see each other again. Semi and Shirabu walked home together and talked about their memories with the team.

“Remember when we held that training camp and we had a practice match against some of the freshmen from different schools?” Shirabu asked, then laughed. “They had a lot of talent and I’m sure we’ll be facing some of them in a tournament or two.”

“Of course, be sure to win every tournament alright?” Semi ruffled Shirabu’s hair that made the younger huff. “I’m just kidding though, do your best in every tournament, whether it’s a win or lose I know you worked hard to reach where you are.”

Shirabu just nodded, his eyes burning with determination. “I’ll do my best to win every game and make you guys proud.”

Semi smiled, he saw how Shirabu grew from a follower into a leader. It made him proud that Shirabu no longer stood in his shadow.

“Since we’re already at this topic, what do you plan to do?” Shirabu asked hesitantly. Semi turned to him with a grin. 

“I’m going to Tokyo for college,” Semi answered. That didn’t faze Shirabu. He always knew that Semi was someone who liked adventures whereas Shirabu mostly just stuck to the norm.

The rest of the walk they stayed silent. It was a long day for them and they never minded the silence since it helps them think. When they were about to go their separate ways 

Semi hugged Shirabu. “Let’s spend most of the summer together okay?”

Shirabu nodded and hugged him tightly. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Their summer was filled with dates, although none of them acknowledged it verbally they both knew that they’ll only have a limited time together until school starts again. The topic of Semi’s departure to Tokyo never came up during those days. 

The only time it came up again was when Shirabu came over to Semi’s house and he saw the luggage he packed. “You’re ready to go already. Is being stuck here for the last 18 years bore you?” Shirabu jokes.

“No, it actually pains me to leave what I was accustomed to.” Semi’s answer made Shirabu stop what he was doing. All this time he thought Semi always longed for adventure and divergence, but he actually never wanted to stray far from home. They both fell silent as they continued what they were doing, Shirabu reading and Semi packing. 

The day for Semi’s departure came and Shirabu went with him to the train station. No words were said until the train finally came. “I’ll miss you,” Shirabu muttered that made Semi chuckle.

“I’ll miss you too,” Semi said as he hugged Shirabu. “I’ll be back on the weekends, don’t worry. I’ll call you every day.”

Shirabu just nodded, basking in Semi’s warmth before it was gone. Semi pressed a kiss on his forehead and smiled. “Stay safe Kenjiro.”

“You too,” Shirabu answered, watching as Semi entered the train. It was strange that he wasn’t with him when he left. He could only shake his head and head back home, looking forward to the day that Semi will come back.

Semi watched as Shirabu slowly disappeared from his sight. The train immediately departed when he just went inside, he’s already feeling homesick when he hasn’t even left their town. But he knew that he felt homesick without Shirabu around. 

Semi settled in an apartment in Tokyo. His mom helped him pay the bills in order to afford the apartment. The apartment was too big and quiet for his liking so he chose to decorate while playing some music. It made the lonely apartment quite lively but he would be happy if Shirabu was with him.

After he finished cleaning up and arranging, he called Shirabu. They missed each other already even though he just left earlier. Semi admitted that he felt lonely in the apartment so Shirabu offered to lull him to sleep. Shirabu seldom offered to sing so Semi took on the offer.  
Shirabu cleared his throat and started to sing.

_The sun kisses you back_  
_No one dresses the sun like you_  
_The sun shines for you now_  
_Stay the way you are_  
_I’m into you_

It was just for a few seconds and yet Semi already fell asleep. Shirabu giggled when he heard Semi’s snores from the phone. “I love you Eita, take care.” Then the call ended.

Not much differed from their routine, except that there were a lot of phone calls every day. Semi comes home during weekends and he spends time with Shirabu. He also helps out around the house since he isn’t around for five days so he hopes that he can make it up to his mom.

When Semi is busy with his requirements Shirabu just asks if they could video call. He doesn’t mind that they wouldn’t talk that much but he’s worried that Semi is overworking himself so he wanted to look after him. 

Semi is thankful for Shirabu, he always looks after him. Even when other people say that Shirabu doesn’t show his love enough, he knows that Shirabu shows his love in more ways that everyone doesn’t know about. When he can’t fall asleep Shirabu stays on call with him until he falls asleep. Semi kept on asking Shirabu if he’s tired of being like this but  
Shirabu answered no.

Whenever Semi felt anxious he always told Shirabu. Shirabu found a way to soothe his anxiety by sending a picture of him most of the times with the bunny plushie that Semi won for him when they were kids. Semi saved every picture that Shirabu sent so he often changes his lock screen.

Semi felt guilty that he wasn’t able to attend Shirabu’s games. But when he does attend he makes sure that Shirabu knows that he’s there to support them. Watching them play made him smile as he remembered their team. Honestly, Shirabu did well on leading Shiratorizawa.

The whole school year their days were filled with phone calls and text messages. When Semi comes home he tries to make time for Shirabu and his mom. It’s hard for him to be far away from his home town. But he’ll manage, he’s doing it for their future.

Semi attended Shirabu’s graduation, he couldn’t afford to miss it. They went out with the rest of Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team. Of course the first years were curious on who Semi was but they immediately knew when they saw him and their captain together.

Semi mostly watched them from the sidelines. He had fun just watching them talk and have fun together. He mostly conversed with Shirabu and Taichi since Goshiki is being flocked by the first and second years since he’ll be leading Shiratorizawa after Shirabu.

The celebration was just short but memorable. Semi even saw Shirabu shed a few tears without the juniors knowing. Semi and Shirabu were on their way home and Shirabu filled the quiet atmosphere with his laughter as he talked about their team and how fond he was of them.

“You grew a lot Kenjiro,” Semi commented that made Shirabu confused. “I mean that you learned how to step out of your comfort zone and became someone people looked up to.”

“Ah I did. I thought you were talking about my height for a second and I was ready to fight you.” Shirabu then glared playfully at Semi. “But I’m thankful that I grew to be comfortable with others. I’ll miss playing volleyball.”

Semi nodded and turned to him. “When we have the free time, let’s gather everyone so we can play volleyball together again.”

“Great idea!” Shirabu exclaimed and laughed, Semi knew he wouldn’t exchange this moment for anything in the world.

The next day the both of them were at Semi’s house. They were just lazing around before the school year starts. Semi remembered something and sat up. 

“Kenjiro, where will you be attending college?” Semi questioned. Shirabu grinned and stood up before he got out a piece of paper that he gave to Semi.

“Exam results?” Semi mumbled then his eyes widened. “This is in Tokyo right? It’s half an hour away from my university!”

“Surprise again Eita,” Shirabu said as he sat beside him. “I found my dream course there and it wouldn’t hurt if we’re in the same area right?”

“No! Of course not!” Semi grinned as he tackled Shirabu on his bed and hugged him tightly. His apartment won’t be so lonely anymore.

Semi helped Shirabu with his luggage when he saw him struggling. “This is a lot more luggage than what I imagined.”

“It has all of my necessary things in it so don’t drop it!” Shirabu reminded as he dragged his suitcase behind him. 

Semi just laughed and ushered him into the train. “You’ll get left behind if you’re so slow.” 

Shirabu just rolled his eyes playfully at him. “I know you won’t leave me behind though.”

“You got me there,” Semi answered as he subtly held Shirabu’s hand and squeezed it. 

The train ride felt quick to both of them since they fell asleep for the most of the ride. When they arrived at the apartment they decided to order take out before arranging Shirabu’s things.

The seemingly cold and quiet apartment felt cozy with Shirabu’s presence. He helped put away Shirabu’s luggage in their room. They finished what they had to do for that day and they went to bed. Semi’s arms are wrapped around Shirabu’s smaller frame that made Semi smile, he doesn’t mind if his arms will go numb in the morning as long as he has 

Shirabu with him Semi won’t feel homesick anymore. 

The next morning Semi woke up with no one beside him so he immediately got up from the bed and looked for Shirabu. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Shirabu cooking breakfast while humming. Semi would love waking up to the scene every day. 

Semi silently went behind Shirabu and wrapped his arms around his waist while placing his chin on Shirabu’s shoulder. “What’s for breakfast?” 

“You can see for yourself Eita.” Shirabu flicked his forehead with his freehand. “Go freshen up first. You haven’t even brushed your teeth yet.”

“Fine, can I get a good morning kiss first?”

“Eita, brush your teeth first.”

“Okay.”

After breakfast they spent the entire day lounging around watching movies. It became much different but it was a good change. Semi was glad that Shirabu was with him where he can always feel his calming presence. To others Shirabu may seem cold but he’s actually a softie that cares a lot.

For the next few days, they started to get busy. Shirabu never forgets to cook breakfast for Semi before he goes to school. In turn Semi always washes the dishes and cleans the apartment before he leaves. They always do what they can in order to not be a burden to the other.

When Semi is having troubles with classes Shirabu always reminds him to take a break while bringing him snacks and drinks. When Shirabu is getting stressed over requirements Semi always massages him and brings him tea. When both of them are busy they both leave notes for the other and let each other have space for a few days.

They never got into arguments, only small misunderstandings that they fix in a day. They understood how the other felt and that’s how they stayed strong together. When they go home together they don’t see each other for those two days instead they agree to spend time with their family.

There are also times where Semi goes home a day before Shirabu. Semi always insists that they can go home together but Shirabu told him that he can handle himself and with that Semi was convinced to go home earlier than Shirabu.

-

On their break when Shirabu was coming home, Semi asked Shirabu to meet him at the park instead of going straight home since he had to tell him something. On the way to the park, Semi heard the distant blaring of an ambulance but he paid no mind to it and went straight to the park. He sat on a bench and fiddled with the box in his pocket. He didn’t mind waiting for Shirabu, he might’ve got stuck in traffic and had to take a detour. When his phone rang and he answered it, expecting that it was Shirabu, instead it was Shirabu’s mother who called.

Semi felt his world crash as he hurried to look for a cab to the hospital. He couldn’t think of anything else as he felt his heart beat fast. His words were rushed and incomprehensible, fortunately the cab driver understood where his destination was and immediately took off.

Semi was never a religious person yet that time he was in the cab he prayed that Shirabu will be alright. When they finally reached the hospital Semi didn’t notice that he paid more than the usual cab fare but he didn’t care, all he wanted was to see Shirabu. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Shirabu’s mother bawling her eyes out while there was a doctor who looked sympathetic.

 _I don’t want to jump to conclusions, Kenjiro is okay right? He’ll be okay right?_

The doctor sensed Semi’s presence near them so he smiled sadly. “Are you Semi Eita?”

Semi nodded, afraid that his voice might break if he spoke. His fingers digging painfully into his palm is nothing compared to the pain in his heart. When he heard what the doctor said he lost control of his body, he fell on his knees and screamed.

“I’m sorry for your loss, his last words uttered was your name.”

Semi didn’t know how much time passed. He didn’t want to stay any longer, he bid a quiet goodbye to Shirabu’s mother and went on his way home. He took a cab to the hospital but he decided to walk home in order to clear his mind. This was just a nightmare right? He’ll soon wake up beside Shirabu and they’ll live happily together. He didn’t even notice a twinkling light following him home.

After every step he took, no matter how hard he pinched himself and forced himself to “wake up” this was reality. Shirabu was gone. When he arrived home his mother appeared with tear streaks on her cheeks. Semi couldn’t stop his tears anymore as he embraced his mother. His best friend was gone, the one who stayed by his side for the past years is no longer there beside him. 

Wherever he looks, all he sees is Shirabu. He can see Shirabu lounging on his bed while reading a book. He can see Shirabu teaching him lessons he didn’t understand but Semi couldn’t focus because he was only looking at Shirabu. God knows how he wanted to hold Shirabu in his arms again but he couldn’t and that hurt a lot.

He wasn’t able to sleep that night. He desperately cried for Shirabu to come back. He didn’t know that he fell asleep because of exhaustion. When he woke up the next day he called Shirabu’s phone, expecting that he’ll be able to hear his voice again but it wasn’t answered. 

He felt himself deteriorate each day. He stayed cooped up in his room, he didn’t even try to eat, didn’t take care of himself anymore. All of their friends visited him but to no avail, Semi didn’t want to leave his room. His teachers kept on contacting his mother since he’ll have to restart the year if he didn’t attend his classes anymore, Semi couldn’t care less.

The day of Shirabu’s burial came and Semi didn’t even bother to come. He kept on denying that Shirabu was gone. He kept on thinking that Shirabu will come back, he kept on beating himself up about what happened. What if he didn’t ask Shirabu to come that night? What if he just stayed home and rescheduled that night? So many what ifs came to mind that it drove Semi crazy.

One day all of their friends came over again. They were worried for Semi so they took time to talk to him. Semi didn’t let them in at first but he kept things to himself for a long time and that made him open himself to them.

They didn’t say anything and let Semi cry and talk. When Semi finished they offered him hugs instead of words. Semi felt a little better and so he decided to accept what happened little by little. He started eating and taking care of himself again. He accepted that Shirabu may be gone but he’ll never forget him.

When he went to their apartment in Tokyo he couldn’t help but smile fondly at their memories there. Their apartment was a bit messy but he’ll be able to fix it up. He neatly placed all of Shirabu’s belongings in a box, he felt nostalgic while holding his clothes. Shirabu often nagged at Semi to improve his sense of fashion, he chuckled at that memory.

He tidied up all of Shirabu’s medical books and notes and kept them. Just in case he missed Shirabu he’ll just read all the doodles on the back of his notebook. Their apartment seemed bigger after he cleaned, Semi couldn’t help but tear up and smile after. A lot of change happened but he’ll be able to get used to it with the help of their friends and family.

Semi then took the courage to visit Shirabu’s grave. He brought flowers and sat down in front of his grave. He stayed silent, not knowing what to react or say. Semi fiddled with his fingers while taking deep breaths.

“I miss you a lot,” Semi finally uttered, he wasn’t able to stop himself and sobbed. “I was supposed to propose to you that night. I was already planning our future together. Unexpected things happened, you were gone from me in an instant. I kept beating myself up for what happened but our friends were there to help me. I’m glad that we have great friends with us, Kenjiro. Remember when we were supposed to gather everyone to play volleyball again? You’re the only one who won’t be there physically Kenjiro.”  
Semi looked up at the sky and wiped his tears away. He took the box from his pocket and opened it. “I swear that I’ll never love anyone else but you, this ring will be the symbol of that.” 

“We have a lot of memories together and I never remembered any memory of me without you, you were there embedded into my life. I’ll miss my partner a lot. You were there for me when no one else was. You’ll always be a huge part of my life that I’ll keep in my heart forever. I hope you’re happy there watching over us.”

When he was leaving, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw a butterfly land on a flower that he brought. “I know you’re here, I love you a lot Kenjiro.”

He turned back and went on his way home. The slight gust of wind messed up his hair and that made him laugh. He remembered how he always messed up Shirabu’s hair. That day made his heart much lighter, he loves Shirabu and he’ll continue to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted this fic because it isn't appearing in the tags for some reason :<  
> This fic was started wayyyy before they announced the siblings of the other characters here so they won't have siblings here. If you have questions or you're confused about some of the happenings here don't hesitate to ask! ^^ Also follow me on twitter @/moonlitfranx I want to be friends with everyone!!!
> 
> Edit: Try to listen to Lost Game by Nulbarich with the lyrics after you've read this <333


End file.
